Mind Beat
Episode of Red Life. Summary Trina enrolls in a private school, which is actually held in Chris Cornell Memorial High by Ruben. She makes a new friend which helps keep her life in balance, but it slowly drains her sanity. Plot Trina is walking over to her school. She was told to meet with Vice Principal Ruben to voice her interest in enrolling at the private school mentioned in Joysuck. Upon getting to him, he reveals that the private school will be held at Chris Cornell Memorial High and that she has to start today, much to her dismay. The day proves to be strenuous, and she decides to take a walk around town to ease her mind. She confronts a supposed mugger and harasses onlookers before retreating to a city bus. Trina is approached by Annie, someone who's supposedly part of her class. The two bond over their hatred of school-work and their anger at Ruben for his dishonesty. The two get off and decide to hang at Trina's house. The next morning, Trina awakens and finds that Annie is gone. Trina shrugs it off, assuming Annie had to leave on short notice. Trina makes herself breakfast and finds Corey. She flips him onto the ground due to him supposedly trying to steal a strip of bacon from her. Trina then receives a phone call from Mina, who asks her if she wants to hang out, but she declines. Trina meets up with Annie outside of the school and she convinces her to skip today's class.They spend the day at the arcade, and get heckled by a group of kids who want a turn at a machine Trina and Annie are playing on. Trina proceeds to beat them up and escape before the manager could reprimand them. A few days later, Mina gets the rest of Trina's friends involved in a group call. Each are concerned with Trina becoming distant from them. They decide to visit Trina and get to the bottom of her erratic behavior. Upon getting to the house, they receive a call from Ruben who tells them that Trina hasn't been to school in the past couple of days. Trina and Annie arrive back and Mina scolds the for what she did. Trina argues back and declares that none of them are as good of friends as she once thought and threatens to leave Banstrom with Annie, but the girls get confused because they only see Trina. Trina is surprised and realizes that Annie isn't there. Trina runs off and drives away. She suddenly gets flashbacks to her previous encounters, where the people that supposedly attacked her were merely victims of circumstance and obviously couldn't see Annie. Things come to a heed when Trina gets into a car accident and has a mental breakdown, no longer sure who is truly real. She is then sent to rehab and under her own request, wishes to remain at her house until she could straighten herself out. Mina and her friends arrive, and Trina is happy to see people she knows are real. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Andi McAfee: Annie * Michael Richards: Ruben Trivia * The episode is a semi-homage to Fight Club. * There're also references to The 400 Blows.